


摒棄(七班)

by Esdeathfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeathfan/pseuds/Esdeathfan
Summary: 被博人傳刺激之後的產物，大抵上就是藉鳴人之口說出自己的私心吧，挺不客觀的。
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	摒棄(七班)

**Author's Note:**

> ▪純粹發洩，主觀向  
> ▪鳴雛黨勿入唷，感謝你

夜幕下的燈火似淺溪邊的螢火蟲，並列如飛。所謂和平大抵上就是如此吧，大部分人都可以待在家裡，享受這靜謐的時光。而火影辦公室的燈光則不甘熄滅，倔強的映出兩人的身影。 

「我說，你也該找個時間回家一趟吧？鳴人。」 

鹿丸的眼神透露著麻煩。他提醒的次數絕對不少，但奈何對方老是當耳邊風。 

「啊……抱歉……」 

鳴人露出一個勉強的笑容，疲態盡顯。這是他成年之後常出現的表情之一，而另一個則是毫無起伏的嚴肅狀態。 

老實說，他現在很累，疲倦的像失去熱能的太陽。倒也不是說他過得很糟糕，相反的，他目前的生活可能備受羨慕也說不定。 

出身名門的妻子、兒女雙全、事業成功，最重要的是，他得到了村裡人的認可，他兒時的夢。 

可，當年陪他做夢的兩位同伴，卻摒棄了他。 

這其實不能全歸咎於宇智波佐助和春野櫻，畢竟他們還是把自己當作出生入死的同伴。可即便他和櫻醬常有工作接觸，和佐助常並肩作戰，他還是在他們之中，感受到了無法忽略的多餘感。 

他們三個本來是平衡的，沒有多，沒有少。當初他之所以對佐井的加入感受到無法控制的抵觸感，就是因為他不想破壞他們三人之間的平衡。要不是確認到就算他和櫻醬承認佐井為同伴，佐助的重要性依舊遠超其他事物，他可能到現在也不會把佐井當作第七班的一員。 

但如今，佐助和櫻醬之間，卻有唯獨他被遺棄的羈絆。 

佐良娜，他們兩人的女兒，他兒子博人的同班成員。他沒有討厭那女孩，甚至喜歡她到隱約甚過博人的程度。也許是刻在基因裡了吧，他不希望佐助陷入黑暗、捨不得櫻醬悲傷哭泣，他同樣不想看到那個有他們兩人特徵的女孩情緒低落的樣子，所以他盡可能的逗她歡心。 

明明是這個女孩，打破了他們之間的平衡啊。 

低垂的眼眸看向他珍藏的相片，那是屬於第七班的合照。他也曾考慮過放家庭照是不是更適當，但出於私心，他還是選擇了這張承載他大半歲月的照片。 

「我會找個時間回去的。」 

鳴人的嗓音有些沙啞，他對回家的慾望少的可憐。他曾以為他對家的存在無比渴望，可事實證明，他根本不了解家的意義，對家的念想更是支離破碎的像是被肢解的娃娃。 

鹿丸對此不予置評。他當然了解以鳴人此時的狀態，回家也沒有什麼太大的作用，只不過是類似於公事性質而已。 

輕瞥了眼對方的湛藍瞳孔，那雙眼睛已經很久沒有燦爛的光彩了。隨著年齡增長，鳴人也開始會隱藏自己的情緒，就連他有時也得揣測對方的想法，而不是跟以前一樣一眼看穿。 

不過這件事完全沒有揣摩的必要性就是了。 

他不清楚鳴人的婚姻是出於對寧次的虧欠還是對雛田感情的補償，但他個人是偏向兩者兼具。或者說，就是因為兩者同時存在，鳴人才不得不放下自己的戀情，扛起這個責任。 

解鈴還需繫鈴人，這事他幫不上。可悲的是，繫鈴人也無法幫忙，甚至不該知道自己繫了鈴。 

「你不要又熬夜了，我先離開了。」 

「我會盡量快啦。」 

沒有說會不會熬夜嗎。鹿丸站在走廊輕嘆口氣。當年有話直說的傢伙也會語帶保留了啊。 

「真麻煩。」 

鳴人目送著鹿丸離開，微微沉思。以鹿丸的聰明程度，他怎麼可能猜不出為什麼自己不回家的理由？ 

但應該不全對就是了，畢竟鹿丸最多只能想到和櫻醬有關，可其實不僅於此。手指輕輕摩娑著照片相框，他想念那時的他們，所以答案是三個人才對。 

那時的他們躺在星夜下仰望，一切都在閃閃發亮。如果說伊魯卡老師給了他自我，讓他意識到自己是漩渦鳴人而非怪物、妖狐，那麼，七班就是第一個給他歸屬感、讓他擁有羈絆的地方。 

就像「家」一樣。 

也許他對家的定義一開始就和他人不一樣，他把七班定為了家。他的同伴都不解於他為何對佐助如此執著，僅僅只是同伴情誼就能如此不要命？ 

當然不行，同伴情誼只會變成「想阻止對方就只能殺了對方」，就如當年鹿丸他們幾人想殺了佐助一樣。鳴人看著照片中櫻醬那燦爛的笑容，不自覺的露出微笑。 

他雖然不怎麼聰明，但直覺向來很準確。櫻醬跟他的想法本質上是一樣的，故他能感覺出櫻醬在自欺欺人。不過櫻醬的覺悟就跟他有差別了，所以他能肯定櫻醬絕對無法向佐助下手。 

而和他有相同覺悟的佐助一定下的了手，顯而易見的，那大概是他唯一一次真的起殺心吧，看到櫻醬差點被殺的時候。鳴人發出了幾聲低笑，夾雜著幾分愉快。這本應該是痛苦的回憶，但現在想來卻是滿心眷戀。 

那時只有他們，整個世界就好像只有他們三個一樣。沉溺於和佐助的拉鋸，享受著櫻醬的追逐。 

他很慶幸是櫻醬被分到七班，雖然這無疑是對櫻醬的龐大壓力。被拋下的不甘、對軟弱的厭惡、畏懼強者的無力感……使得她放棄無憂歲月，選擇逼迫自己變強。 

以櫻醬幻術的天賦，也許跟著紅老師會比較好。可是只有櫻醬才會不放棄，只有櫻醬才能咬著牙不停追逐他們兩人。 

是啊，兩個人。如果只追逐他或佐助是不行的。 

如果可以，他想永遠維持著三個人的狀態。他對七班的執著已經深植於心了，所以他一次又一次的保護著櫻醬，一次又一次的想追回佐助，即便連同伴都投以不理解的眼光。 

鳴人無力的趴在桌上，指尖輕敲桌面，發出規律的敲擊聲，在這安靜的夜晚裡頗為刺耳。 

所謂的平衡，還是會被破壞掉啊。 

縱使他花了大半青春，還是不能阻止平衡崩塌。所謂的英雄，就是連最初的寶物都保護不好的傢伙呢。鳴人望向時鐘，秒針滴答滴答的不停走過，好似在嘆息著人生的無奈。 

鳴人忽然覺得有些煩躁，帶動椅子轉了個方向，眺望著在夜晚中也頗為明亮的木葉。 

他把自己陷入柔軟的辦公椅裡，伸出手在空中緊緊一握。村子裡的每個人都是他的家人……是他必須保護的存在，因為只有這樣，他才可以名正言順的，把他們兩人納入家人的範圍。 

蔚藍如晴天的眼眸染上夜晚的色彩，可璀璨的燈光卻無法映入深潭。 

「木葉的人都是我的家人。」 

也許被安慰的從來都不是那些孩子，而是他吧。

END


End file.
